Maurice/Quotes
Unrelated chatter *As Maurice says back home, shriek! *Why do they burn all the food? To cauterize it? Food should bleed. *Delicious. *Yes. Yes. Just as Maurice intended. *Ah, yes. *The research must continue. *Warmblood Tannis dissects a brother of the claw. Warmblood Tannis is the righteous victor. *Maurice WILL find it. A razor-sharp triumph. Yes. *This place is so full of soft, uneaten things. It's unnatural. *Cold Maurice is within the warm Sanctuary. The warm Sanctuary is within the cold void. What warmth Surrounds the cold void? *Maurice will return triumphant. Cowards at the Institute will sing their dismay! Yes. *Yes. Yes... *What truths still hide from Maurice? Glittering eyes of scientific secrets, watching from afar. *Maurice is killing time. Slowly. With poisons. Time will die coughing up its own ribs. When interacted with *The Sanctuary has many dark corners, yes? Secluded. *Friendship! You drown Maurice with joy! *Maurice can smell blood. What a beautiful day. *Maurice delights in celebration. A cheerful knife-twisting, a crowd of screams! *Maurice is shatteringly honored to be aboard... the Sanctuary. *You must someday learn Maurice's language. It is... flavorful. *Maurice is taking great pains to collect research. Terrible, incalculable pains. Yes. *So many human delights Maurice has not tasted. What is a "gingered ale"? *Science is a slow thing. It must be chewed gradually. Like a bone. Or several bones. *You hear the wail of adventure as Maurice does, yes? The keening call to action? When approached *Maurice is pleased to see you. *You return. Maurice savors this moment. *Greetings. While leaving *Maurice bids you a throat-tearing farewell. *You will return with knives well-reddened. *You will see Maurice again. *A beautiful goodbye. Aching. *Soon! Yes... soon. *Another time. Broken Hearts Day *When a heart gets broken: **A heart broken. A shivering smile. **A heart breaks, and Maurice salivates. **Yes! Break their hearts like a rotten bone! **One more broken heart for Maurice! **Yes. YES! Yes. **Yes... another heart broken. Delicious. **Yes! You will break their hearts! **Maurice hears the sound of another heart breaking. A symphony to his listening-teeth! **Maurice hopes his own heart will be broken with such artistry... someday. **You will show them their own hearts, broken and weeping before them. **You are the heartbreaker, Maurice the heart taker. They go into the bag... **Another broken heart. Maurice is seriously pleased. *Achievements: **What purpose has a heart but to shatter, releasing its heady wine? Only that. Maurice was being poetic. You will receive... a gift. (In It For The Candy achievement) **More hearts broken. Maurice will start a collection, and achingly beautiful menagerie of shattered love. You will receive... a gift. (You Make My Heart Sting achievement) **All these hearts broken... Maurice needs a larger bag to hold them. And perhaps more waterproof. You will receive... a gift. (I Shoo-Shoo-Shoot You achievement) **You produce a thunderous wave of ardent anguish. If he drowns in your heartbreak hurricane you will know that Maurice's last thoughts were of you. You will receive... a gift! (Nix Your Heart achievement) **Maurice thinks the stars grow dim. Have you broken even their hearts? If you will halt the beat of the very universe, Maurice will be there to scream exultation for your victory. You will receive... a gift! (Terminally Lovesick achievement)